User blog:Bernardyn Gappi Sales/iCarly Bost post
I was in iCarly.com here are some blog post from gibby(Gibby is using carlys blog),Sam,Freddie,And spencer Gibby: Hey Guys! It's me Gibby! Carly said I could use her blog this week to invite you all to my birthday party! It's going to be the party of the year! I rented out the Groovy Smoothie and I want AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE TO COME! Oh, and bring five bucks. It's expensive to rent out the Groovy Smoothie and I'm just a poor teenager! But it's gonna be a TOTALLY AWESOME party! Just check out what I've got planned: A Petting Zoo Yep. There's gonna be a petting zoo. Well, I THINK there will be at least. I left a plate of tuna casserole in front of the Groovy Smoothie to attract some stray cats. You can pet them, just please don't look them in the eye. A Presidential Impersonator You can get your picture taken with Howard Taft, the 27th President of the United States! Howard Taft is my favorite President. My second favorite is Abraham Lincoln because I like his hat. A Punching Booth What?!? Wahoo Punch is sponsoring my party and I had to find a way to work them into the festivities! The way it works is, you step up to the booth and get punched right in the face. Sam asked if she could be the one doing the punching. She's very excited. (PS: I think this might be one of the least popular activities at the party -- but then again, I've been known to be wrong.) A Carly Shay There's a BIG rumor that Carly from that web show iCarly will be there and possibly that Freddie guy, too! (Carly, I just told everyone you're coming so more people would show up. Hope that's okay. TTYL.) Plus, check out this invitation my mom helped me make! How could you NOT want to go to this party. Oh, don't forget your five bucks because T-Bo won't let you in if you do! Freddie: ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Fredward! It's time to find out how well you know your iCarly! It's iCarly Quiz Time! Answer all the questions below and amaze your friends with your iCarly IQ. (BTW, if your friends aren't amazed at your iCarly IQ, get better friends.) 1. What was the name of Sam's pageant rival? A. Leeann B. Jo-Ann C. Carie-Ann D. Marianne 2. What did Chuck get caught stealing from apartments in Bushwell Plaza? A. Pear Phones B. Red Onions C. Remote Controls D. Various Ointments 3. What is Gibby's last name? A. Godfried B. Graham C. Grubble D. Gibson 4. What did Principal Franklin do while he was on iCarly? A. Burped the Alphabet B. Popped out of a Giant Pair of Pants C. Juggled Fudge Balls D. Did the Backstroke in a Pool of Yogurt 5. Who vandalized the iCarly studio? A. Pet Photographers B. Soccer Moms C. A TV Chef D. Angry Cheerleaders 6. What did Carly find in Freddie's bedroom closet? A. Thousands of Pee Wee Babies B. His Footie Pajamas C. A Gigantic Picture of Herself D. A Robot Girlfriend 7. Why did Lewbert go to jail? A. Indecent Wart Exposure B. Slapping a Cop C. Jaywalking D. Stealing a Poodle 8. What was Spencer trying to find at the Dingo Television Studio? A. A Treasure Map B. A Frozen Head C. An Alien D. The Bathroom 9.What kind of animal does Nevel keep as a pet? A. An Emu B. A Skunk C. An Aardvark D. A Porcupine 10. What was Lewbert's job before he was a doorman? A. Dentist B. Rock Star C. Male Model D. Astronaut SCROLL DOWN NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE ANSWERS! Answers: 1. A, 2. C, 3. D, 4. B, 5. A, 6. C, 7. B, 8. B, 9. D, 10. C Sam: So today while I was in detention, I decided to write down ALL my random thoughts. I'm supposed to be doing my homework -- BUT we all know that was NOT going to happen! And, of course, my random thoughts are ALL ABOUT FOOD! Hey, at least I'm consistent! 1. Why do they make croutons so hard that you can't eat them with a fork? I'm not saying I want mushy croutons, I just want croutons that I can stick a fork through! I wonder if there's a crouton complaint department I could speak to about this? 2. Why would someone choose to buy grapes WITHOUT seeds in them??? Half the fun of eating a grape is spitting seeds at the kid sitting in front of you in math class! 3. How come people NEVER slip on the banana peels I leave on the ground?? 'Cuz I've been trying to get someone to slip on a banana peel for years and it's NEVER HAPPENED! I should sue cartoons for false advertising! 4. I've been racking my brain trying to think of something that DOES NOT taste better WITH BUTTER on it... I've only been able to think of two things so far: Gummy Bears and Cereal! I'm gonna stop thinking about it now. And Spencer: =My Letter to Cupid= I've been seeing this girl off and on for a couple of months now and I thought Valentine's Day would be the PERFECT time to make our relationship official. Ya know, boyfriend-girlfriend. So, imagine my surprise when I was alerted today that she changed her SplashFace status to "in a relationship." I totally clicked on her new guy's page and found out that the dude she's "in a relationship" with is one of those street performers who paint themselves gold and dance like a robot for money! I actually think I KNOW this guy. He "works" across the street from the Groovy Smoothie. Anyway, the reason I'm so mad about this whole situation is because last week I went online and bought 2,000 tiny little heart candies with my face on the front and "BE MINE" I was going to give them to her on Valentine's Day, but that was before I found out about Robo-Boy. As Cupid, I feel you know all about this love stuff and should have warned me BEFORE I bought the candy. So, I'm wondering if you would please refund my $552.00 because I do not feel comfortable eating candy with my own face on it. I tried to give them away, but no one else wanted to eat my face either. And, if you don't feel like giving me my money back, I'd just like to remind you that your name rhymes with "STUPID." Sincerely Yours, Spencer Shay PS: Are you in the same union as Santa and Rudolph? They never answer my letters. Can you pass them along the next time you guys all meet up? Well I post many so Enjoy the blog of the iCarly team Bye Party People :P Category:Blog posts